


Izzy & Skye

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Bullying, Coming of Age, Crossdressing, Cute Isaac, Feminization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Isaac, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac Lahey Feels, M/M, POV Isaac Lahey, Protective Scott, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: When some classmates bully Isaac for his nickname (Izzy) Scott-- I mean, Skye-- decides to prove a point.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Izzy & Skye

"Alright, I'll see you later, Izzy," said Scott, giving Isaac a quick kiss before jogging off to class after walking Isaac all the way to his. Because that's the kind of boyfriend Scott was. Isaac was whipped. He was even tossing around phrases like "the one" and "true love" in his head. But no way he'd ever say that out loud.  
  
As he turned to head into class, he bumped into the one person that could ruin a day going so well: Tyson Marshall.  
  
"Aww Scott kissed his girlfriend goodbye," he mocked. Which was followed by multiple wolf-whistles from his friends.  
  
"Shut up, Tyson," he said, giving the usual eyeroll at the douchebag's comments and trying to move past him. But Tyson never made it that easy.  
  
"What's got your panties in a bunch, Izzy?"  
  
The nickname always sounded so romantic coming from Scott, along with that warm smile. But Tyson made it sound so insulting, so degrading.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" The exhaustion was clear in his voice. He was sick and tired of this.  
  
"I thought we were having fun, Izzy. What's wrong? Your boyfriend ain't giving it to you right?"  
  
"Don't talk about Scott!" Isaac shouted, his fists clenching on impulse. Tyson saw this and merely snickered.  
  
"Ooh, watch her, boys. She's about to really put me in my place." There was not an ounce of fear in Tyson's voice. He wasn't even worried. Whereas Isaac was outnumbered. Alone. And most importantly, afraid.  
  
So he just turned and left. And pretended not to be bothered by the chorus of laughter that followed.  
  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~**_  
  
After school he waited for Scott by his locker. He was probably gonna get in trouble for ditching but that didn't matter right now. He was free.  
  
Scott and Stiles showed up in the midst of one of their absurdly weird conversations.  
  
".....I'm just saying, if we dropped out of school now and started making milkshakes, we'd bring all the boys to the yard. We'd be rich!"  
  
"Why do I feel like you don't fully understand what that song is about?"  
  
"Don't patronise me, Scott. I'm a visionary," Stiles said. Which Scott and Isaac just had to laugh at. Scott got the books from his locker and they both said goodbye to Stiles as they headed to Scott's bike.  
  
"So do you wanna come over tonight?" Scott asked.  
  
"Scott, that's like the fourth time this week."  
  
"I know," he said with a wistful sigh, wrapping his arms around Isaac's neck to pull him closer. The position was a little awkward but they'd done it enough times for it to feel normal. Plus Scott was nothing if not persistent. "I just really really like having you around, Izzy."  
  
And that's when Isaac's smile faltered. Because all he could hear was Tyson's voice. And of course Scott, damn his attentiveness, noticed.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked with that sweet concerned tone. Isaac didn't like lying to Scott. But he hated feeling weak just as much.  
  
"I just... I think.... could you just call me 'Isaac' from now on?"  
  
At that moment Scott bore striking resemblance to a sad puppy.  
  
"Why? Do you not like 'Izzy'?"  
  
"No, of course I do!" Isaac said quickly. Because he just had to overcomplicate things. "Well, it's just that... I like it but... I really don't...."  
  
"Come on, Iz-- Isaac. Talk to me."  
  
Ugh, curse those puppy dog eyes!  
  
"It's no big deal. It's just.... Tyson and his cronies bug me about it sometimes."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's just some stupid jokes about it being a girl's name. It's totally fine."  
  
Remember the sad puppy look? Yeah that's gone now. Now Scott looked ready to kill.  
  
"Where is he?!" he said, his eyes already scanning the area for Tyson, which only served to make Isaac more nervous.  
  
"No, Scott, seriously, let's just go."  
  
Scott looked very displeased. He clearly felt like it was his duty to enact vengeance upon Tyson. But that was the last thing Isaac needed.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes, please. I just wanna be with you right now," Isaac said, reaching over to caress Scott's cheek. Scott sighed and gave in.  
  
"Fine, let's go."

So they got on Scott's bike and headed home. And Isaac thought that'd be the end of it. But he really should've known better.  
  
 ** _~~~~~~~~~~_**  
  
Isaac was quite surprised the next day when Stiles showed up to pick him up instead of Scott.  
  
"Where's Scott?"  
  
"No clue," said Stiles, as he started driving towards the school. "He just asked me to pick you up while he works on something."  
  
"Is he gonna be at school?" Isaac utterly refused to go to school without Scott. School sucks. School with Scott.... sucks a lot less.  
  
"Yeah, he said he'll be there."  
  
Phew.  
  
So they chatted away as Stiles drove, discussing a couple theories of what Scott could be up to. Although none of their guesses even came close.  
  
When the bike pulled into the parking lot, Isaac recognised it instantly. And he was about to go towards it when he noticed something was.... different.  
  
It was Scott. But... he seemed to wearing a... skirt.... and a.... crop top. Isaac's brain could not process what it was seeing. But the time it could form coherent thoughts, Scott had already walked all the way over to them.  
  
"Hey," said Scott with his gleeful smile like this was ordinary.  
  
"Hey...." Isaac said, his eyes still taking in more of Scott. Upon closer inspection, he discovered his nails were also painted red and he had some eyeliner on. "Umm.... Scott, what is.... this?" he said, gesturing at all of him.  
  
"It's Skye now," Scott stated. And he even did a little twirl, showing off the back of his outfit too. "Do you like it?"  
  
"I mean... yeah, it's... wow." The outfit just worked for Scott. The pink skirt and black top went well with his tanned skin. And it showed off more of his muscles, which Isaac always enjoyed admiring.  
  
"I'm definitely not complaining, Scott--"  
  
"Skye."  
  
"Okay, Skye, but why?" he asked. Scott took his hand and began leading him into the school.  
  
"Because no one hurts my Izzy." And Isaac couldn't help but smile.  
  
Isaac felt all the eyes on them as they walked down the halls. And he honestly didn't mind. Because Sco-- Skye was there. And that made everyone else fade away.  
  
"Well, looks like it two for one today!"  
  
There it was. Isaac knew it wouldn't take long before Tyson found them. He really didn't want Scott to become a target for him as well.  
  
"I knew you weren't a real man, McCall, but damn you didn't have to take it so seriously." And as usual, the chuckles of Tyson's followers came with.  
  
"Why don't you get a life, Tyson, instead of making everyone else miserable?" Scott said, glaring directly at Tyson.  
  
"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do if I don't?"  
  
"So glad you asked. Stiles!"  
  
"Oh, right," said Stiles. He turned and reached into his locker and pulled out his baseball bat. "Here."  
  
"Thank you," said Scott, as he turned the bat towards the group of boys. "Now, if any of you so much as look at Isaac ever again, I will end you."  
  
"And, just a reminder, my dad's the sheriff so it wouldn't really be much of a problem," Stiles chimed in.  
  
"So.... are we clear?" asked Scott. A moment of dead silence passed where none of the bullies seemed to even react. Then, suddenly, Scott swung the bat, hitting the lockers to the side. Tyson's sidekicks immediately jumped in fright and started backing away from Scott until they turned and continued down the corridor.  
  
"Cowards!" Tyson shouted after them before turning back to Scott. "You don't scare me, McCall. You can act tough all you want but I know you're just weak little fag--"  
  
It was so sudden. No one saw it coming, least of all Isaac. But in the span of a second he'd moved in front of Scott and punched Tyson right in the jaw as hard as he could. The boy dropped to the ground, clutching his face as he looked up at Isaac.  
  
"Don't you dare," said Isaac. His knuckles hurt really bad but he knew he wouldn't hesitate to punch Tyson again if he finished that sentence. Tyson moved away from Isaac as much as he could. As soon as Isaac took a single step forward, Tyson leaped to his feet and ran down the hall. And almost instantly, clapping filled the entire hallway as everyone started cheering for Isaac.

"That was awesome, Isaac!" Stiles said.  
  
"Yeah, way to go, Izzy."  
  
"I know, right? It just... happened. It felt amazing. Okay, and maybe it hurts just a little," he said, holding the hand that delivered the blow in the other.  
  
"Well, he definitely deserved it," said Scott. "I don't want you to ever be afraid to tell me anything."  
  
Isaac smiled at his boyfriend and, in that moment, made the decision to stop being afraid.  
  
"I love you."  
  
A million possibilities and worries raced through Isaac's mind in the time it took Scott to process what he'd just said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And so he leaned in to kiss Scott and, just like that, all of those worries disappeared. Because Scott loved him and that's all that mattered at that moment.  
  
When they pulled apart, Isaac forced his attention back to Scott's state of dress.  
  
"Seriously, where did you even get all this?"  
  
"I called Lydia after I dropped you off yesterday and we went shopping. Oh, speaking of which," Scott said, pausing briefly to high-five Lydia as she approached them. "Thanks for you help."  
  
"Anytime. And great punch, Isaac!" she said to him, pulling him in for a hug.  
  
"Thanks. And remind me to send you a thank card for this," he said, gesturing once again at Scott as a whole. Lydia giggled as she and Stiles went off to class together.  
  
"You know," said Scott, lowering his voice to a mischievous whisper. "I also picked out something else." And he proceeded to whisper something way too sinful for a school hallway.  
  
"Oh my God, we need to go. Now!" Isaac insisted, grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him towards the doors.  
  
"What? We still have a whole day of school left."  
  
"I don't care. I just wanna spend today with you."  
  
Scott laughed and followed Isaac out the doors and back to his bike.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, you're such a bad influence on me," Scott said, as if he was the paragon of responsibility.  
  
"Oh please, you love it."  
  
"True," said Scott, getting on the bike as Isaac got in behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and he prepared to drove off.  
  
"I love you, Izzy."  
  
"I love you too, Skye."


End file.
